Catch me before I fall
by silverbrumby123
Summary: “Roy could only stare in amazement as the strange winged creature fell out of the sky” RoyxEd. Yaoi. AU.
1. Falling

Hiya! 'Tis me again with another fic...

I went on holiday last week and plot bunnies kept attacking me with millions of story ideas, so I had to get them out on paper.

So hopefully I can get them written and update my other fics before I start college, which will leave me little time to update...

Summary: "Roy could only stare in amazement as the strange winged creature fell out of the sky" RoyxEd. Yaoi. AU.

Warning: This is a Yaoi fic, so if this isn't within your range of interests, click on the back button.

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist.

Catch me before I fall.

---

It had been an extremely normal, boring day for Colonel Roy Mustang.

Wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, get forced to do that mountain of paperwork (that was postponed until the last minute) by the evil gun toting 1st lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, choke on the large amount of grey smoke coming from 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, escape from his best friend Maes Hughes and his pictures of doom... otherwise known as Elysia, his 3 year old daughter. Yes, another normal day for Roy Mustang.

Which was why he expected nothing to happen as he made his way home after a long day of work.

Of course, when you expect something, it generally backfires on you. If your name's Roy Mustang anyway.

Roy had just got off the bus, and was making his way down the small country lane, towards the small bungalow that he was currently living in.

He was looking up at the clouds contemplating schemes in his mind to become the fuhrer, who was the leader of not only the military, but the country of Amestris as well. This was one of Roy's main ambitions. To become fuhrer. His other goal was to make all women in the military wear miniskirts, which was tied in with becoming fuhrer.

Anyway, Roy was staring peacefully at the clouds, when something caught his eye.

He raised his head a little more, only to see a small black object falling rapidly from the sky.

At first he dismissed it as a bird, but as it got lower, it increased in size. He could make out large wings, and a small body that looked almost human, which is something people don't see everyday.

Which is why Roy could only stare in amazement as the strange winged creature fell out of the sky and landed with a loud 'CRASH' into a thick bush at the side of the road, just meters away from Roy himself.

The noise brought Roy to his senses immediately. He rushed over to where the creature had fallen, and dragged it out of the bush.

Taking a good look at what he had got, Roy could only gasp in amazement, and stare in wonder at what was before him.

In his arms lay a young boy, about 12 years old, with long golden hair. He was unconscious and bleeding heavily from numerous wounds.

But that wasn't what made Roy stare. It was the two, big, white wings sprouting out of the boy's back that made Roy stare.

The boy whimpered slightly, bringing Roy back to his senses. The creature was alive, but not for much longer if the bleeding wasn't stopped.

He took off his coat quickly, and wrapped the boy in it tightly, trying to be careful of the wings.

He then ran as quickly as he could to his house, the creature held tightly in his arms.

---

"Envy! What happened? I sent you to fetch one measly little brat! Where is he!" An old, evil looking woman screeched loudly. Her name was Dante, and she was the queen of the underworld, or, as some people called it, hell.

"The little bastard put up a fight," the green haired person called Envy yelled back, "I tried to subdue him, but the idiot slipped and fell through a gap in the clouds!"

"What?" Dante roared in anger, glaring at Envy, "I told you how valuable he was, I told you he was not to be harmed, to be brought back unscathed. Why don't you ever listen! You useless idiot! That boy was the key to our rule of the heavens."

Envy glared silently, clenching his fists, and gritting his teeth. There was no excuse good enough for failing this mission. Dante wanted to rule the heavens, and she didn't like all the waiting.

The task had been simple enough. Kidnap the angel that was known as Edward Elric, and bring him back to the old ha- err, Dante.

It was bound to be easy. To the angels, Edward Elric was just an ordinary angel, a nobody, from a poor family that resided in the slums of heaven. No one would even think about rescuing him.

Of course, nothing is ever as it seems, and Edward Elric was no different.

Edward Elric was in fact the son of the true royal family of the heavens. He had everything he wanted, a loving father, a doting mother, dozens of siblings to play with, his own servants, etc. He was even named the heir to the throne.

However, all of this was until the current king, King Bradley, caused unrest within the community, and brought rebellion to the heavens. He had then taken over the throne, and become the new ruler. Middle and Upper class angels loved him, and were content under his rule, even most of the lower class where happy with him as a leader, with the exception of the poorest angels, called the slum angels by those higher than them. For they still remembered that everyone had been happy under the old kings rule, and they didn't have impossible taxes forced upon them, taxes that made them even poorer.

Of course, no one could expect their ruler to be working for queen Dante of the underworld.

King Bradley's real name was Pride, one of the 7 deadly sins that resided in hell. For years, Dante had set them the task of infiltrating the heavens. Only one had been able to do it at the time. That had been Envy, who could not only shift his shape, but his personal signature as well (1). While this allowed him access to the heavens, Envy couldn't let the others in, as only the blood of a living royal family member could allow hells creatures into the heavens. And Dante wouldn't trust Envy with the task of gaining the angels support, and overthrowing the royal family. She had chosen Pride. So they had focused their powers on the weakest point of the gates magical barrier, being careful to remain unnoticed.

Finally, Pride had been able to slip through a small hole, that closed back up again almost immediately, and begun his next mission, which had been a success. Except for one small problem.

Pride had forgotten, in the midst of destroying the royal family, that their blood was needed to open that gates. He had slaughtered the whole family, ranging from the kings own mother, to the queen's 2 month old daughter.

Realising this, he tried using his own blood, but the gate wouldn't accept it. Dante had been furious.

He searched for other ways to open the gate, but the only way was to use the blood of a living family member of the old royal family. Which was impossible. Until recently.

Through his loyal spies, Pride had learnt something of extreme importance. There had been rumours going around. Rumours that told of the crown prince Edward. That stated that the prince was still alive. Through much searching and investigation, Pride found that the rumours were true.

For in reality, in all the confusion, the 3 year old toddler, who had been playing in the gardens, had wandered out the palace gates in a childish curiosity, eventually finding himself lost in the poorest part of heaven, the slums.

It was here that he was found by Izumi Curtis, and her husband, Seig, who made their living out of raising various animals, and selling their meat in their small butchers shop.

Izumi had taken the frightened child in, realising exactly who he was, due to the clothes that he wore, and the name sewn into the hems.

She adopted him, and trained the boy, so he would be ready if Bradley's men found out that he was alive.

So when Pride had reported to Dante that the boy lived (2), she had sent Envy to retrieve him.

Which brought them to the current situation, where Envy was now watching Dante yell at him with a look of utter boredom on his face.

Dante turned to Envy. "I want you to retrieve him at any costs. Take Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath and Greed with you down to Earth, and bring him back as soon as possible. If you mess up, I'll personally show you why humans fear hell." She snarled, before gesturing for him to leave.

With an angry sneer, Envy stomped from the room, to prepare for his journey.

---

Upon arriving home, Roy shoved the boy on his sofa, and raced into the kitchen to find a dusty first aid kit. When he had unearthed it, he ran back into the living room and began tending to the boy's wounds, which, for some reason, didn't look as bad as before.

He worked for at least half an hour, before picking the boy up, and dumping him onto the bed in his guest room. He lay the boy on his stomach, careful not to disturb the wings.

Shutting the guest room door behind him, Roy leaned heavily against the all, head back, and eyes closed, as what had happened started to register fully. "I need a really, really strong drink," he groaned, before making his way to the kitchen, where he drank whatever alcohol he could get his hands on. When he finished, he staggered to his bedroom, and collapsed onto the bed, oblivious to the angel gaining consciousness in the room next door.

---

And that's chapter 1 finished. Sorry if you think its short, but it feels long enough to my poor fingers.

1 Like a magical signature, or an aura basically.

2 He can still contact her telepathically.

If you have any other questions, please ask them in Pms, and I'll do my best to answer them.

Look on my profile for upcoming fics and current fics.


	2. Landing

Well, the update has finally come... sighs with relief

Sorry it took so long for it to come out, it's hard trying to write dozens of stories (which is my own fault) and juggling as levels at the same time...

but at least its out...

Anyway, I'd like to thank my beta, cuylerjade, for doing such a great job at spotting all those mistakes that I swear weren't there when I typed it up...

;p

Disclaimer I don't own fullmetal alchemist cries in corner

- - -

"_Get back here you little bastard!"_

_Pain..._

"_G-go away!"_

_Hurt..._

"_You think you can get away?"_

_Falling..._

_Fading..._

_Someone... catch me... someone..._

_Help me... help_

"me... help," bright golden eyes opened painfully, and the frail boy raised his head weakly from the pillow, waiting for his eyes to focus. When everything became clear, the boy looked around in shock, scrambling as far up the bed as he could. There was nothing familiar in sight, nothing that reminded him of the heavens. Then he started to remember exactly what had happened before he had passed out...

"That's right... I was... falling. Falling from the clouds... from... heaven. Where am I now?" he mumbled to himself, realisation sinking in slowly.

"Did... Did that monster bring me here?" he asked himself, before jumping with horror. Was he now that strange monster's captive? The creature had made it clear that things wouldn't be pleasant if he was caught, so why was he in such a comfortable bed? He shook his head, trying to clear away the thoughts in his head.

"I need to calm down... Sensei would be really angry if she knew I panicked, and got into a worse mess. I just need to get out of here, that's all." he decided, before scrambling from the bed painfully, trying to ignore the waves of pain that passed through his body, telling himself that he had been through worse. But he wasn't sure he had.

He gazed at the door. If the green haired monster had caught him, then he had to escape, before the monster returned.

Edward paused. Why had the monster come after **him** anyway? It wasn't like he was anyone special. Just the son of a poor butcher and his wife. If they could be any more worthless to their kingdom, then they most likely wouldn't exist. Putting the question out of his thoughts, he made his way to the door as fast as possible with his injuries. That monster had really done a number on him, which was embarrassing in itself. His mother had also been his sensei, and had strove to teach him how to defend himself properly. She wouldn't be pleased if she found out...

Reaching the door, he tugged at the door handle slightly, surprised to find it swing open easily. It hadn't even been locked.

_'Perhaps that monster didn't expect me to wake up so fast...' _Ed thought, trying to think of a suitable reason.

He peered out of the door slowly, in case there was anyone there. There wasn't. Just an empty hallway. Ed crept out, and started down the hall, his wings pressed tightly behind him. To his right, he spotted another door. The hall, however, continued on.

Ed paused, his childlike curiosity to explore the room behind the door battling with the urgency to escape. His curiosity won, and he opened the door slowly, wincing at the small 'creaking' sounds as he prised the door open.

The room behind the door was a room quite similar to the one he had woken up in, with one difference. The figure sleeping on the bed.

Ed drew a sharp intake of breath, but walked slowly into the room, planning to get a closer look at the sleeping person.

It certainly wasn't the monster that had been chasing him previously. Instead, it was a young man, with coal black hair. Despite everything, however, there was something strange about him. There was no sign of his wings anywhere. Even the monster that had been chasing him had large, bat-like wings, so Ed had never seen something so strange in his entire life. It reminded him of the fairy tales about humans. Strange, wingless creatures that were closely related to angels.

Getting braver, Ed brushed his fingers against the smooth, pale skin, and then ran his fingers through the man's hair gently, eyes wide in amazement.

It was then that Ed felt a small problem. A sneeze working its way up to his nose. Simple enough, but loud enough to alert the man to his presence. It soon became impossible to prevent, and before he knew it, the sneezed, his hands unable to muffle the sound.

Ed opened his eyes to see two black-coloured eyes staring at him in surprise.

---

"Envy! I heard you got in trouble-"

'WHAM!'

"Owww!" Wrath, the youngest of the homunculus (Dante's elite demons), whined, holding his nose, the target of a ruthless attack from a suitcase, courtesy of Envy.

Envy glared venomously at Wrath, before grabbing a handful of the small demons long black hair and dragging him to the chute, where they would depart for Earth, or the human realm.

Within the space of 15 minutes, Envy and Wrath were joined by Lust, Gluttony, Sloth and Greed, and began the journey to Earth. Their mission to bring in the young prince.

---

Roy, upon waking up to golden eyes that belonged to an unfamiliar person, yelled in surprise and promptly fell out of his bed.

"I-I-I..." Edward desperately tried to come up with a suitable excuse for being in the man's room, his eyes wide with fear and he shuffled backwards.

Roy picked himself up off the floor, wincing at the dull pain in his back. He remembered bringing the strange young boy that was in front of him, back to his house, and putting him in the guest room before going to sleep himself.

_'This must be the boy, but I'm sure his wounds were worse than this...'_ Roy thought to himself, letting his gaze settle on the large, white wings tucked behind the boys back.

"What the hell are you!?" Roy exclaimed, the initial shock of someone having wings returning to him.

"I-I-I'm Edward, Edward Curtis, sir, son of Sig and Izumi, sir. I-I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to intrude..." Ed babbled, panic written clearly across his face, finally shutting up when Roy placed a hand over his mouth.

"I asked what the hell are you, not who the fuck are you. I practically have to drag your sorry ass here because you have the decency to fall right in front of me, I've had a real crappy day at work, and you've just woken me up, now answer the damn question!" Roy said, rubbing his head. He could feel a headache coming on...

He caught sight of the fear on the boys face and sighed. Maybe he went over the top a little. His gaze softened slightly, before looking at the boy straight in the eyes. Edward shuffled uncomfortably under the gaze, his eyes staring back reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, kid, I've just had a rough day, I shouldn't be taking it out on you," Roy said, suddenly looking ten times older than he actually was, "I just want to know what you are. With big bird wings like that there's no way you're a normal human being like the rest of us hark-working people."

"N-not human!?" Ed replied, his eyes widening even further, "Of course not! Everyone knows humans don't exist. They're only fairy tales, every angel old enough to understand knows that!"

"Well excuse me for not existing! Wait... angels!? God, you have some issues to work out. Angels don't exist kid, everyone knows that. If angels existed then I'd be the fuhrer and every girl in the military would wear tiny miniskirts!" Roy went off into a daydream, Ed staring at him weirdly.

"And you say I have issues..." Ed muttered to himself.

Roy suddenly reached out and tugged at Ed's wings. Ed leapt back with a yelp.

"Dammit! That hurt you bastard!"

"They-they're real..." Roy said in shock.

"Of course they're real, you idiot, I was born with them!" Ed yelled, nursing his wing protectively.

The series of event finally registered in Roy brain.

Roy fainted.

Edward sighed in exasperation, dragging the man back onto the bed, before setting off in search for some water.

At least he wasn't going to be in any danger here...

---

At the same time, six deadly sins were leaving the depths of hell. Their destination? Earth.

- - -

well, that's it. I have to post this up and get off the computer before my mum comes up to hijack the computer from me...

On a lighter note... Visit my forum!!!! Its dedicated to fullmetal alchemist yaoi, the main pairings being EnyxEd, RoyxEd, and LingxEd, though there's nothing wrong with other pairings. There's also a challenge section, where you can issue challenges for other members to take up. Please join... the address is: http:// fmayaoi. Proboards .com.(take out the space after the forward slashes and proboards). The address is also on my profile page if anyone has any trouble...

Hope to see you there!

lol

Silverbrumby123


End file.
